overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Crusch Lulu
Crusch Lulu (クルシュ・ルールー) is a white albino lizardmen and the acting chieftain of the Red Eye tribe. Appearance Crusch is a white albino lizardmen with snow white scales and spotless purity. She has round bright red eyes like rubies and slim limbs. Personality Background Lulu was born an albino which normally would mean that in the Lizardmen community she would be abandoned. In Lulu's case however her parent's decided to raise her even with this genetic fault. Over the time she proved herself to be a strong practitioner of magic. When the famine in the Wetlands occurred, Red Eye managed to stave off extinction through fratricide. However unable to bear with the guilt and shame, Crusch led a rebellion against the current chief. Her rebellion was a success and the mantle of leadership was passed down to her making her her Red Eye's chief. Chronology The Lizard Man Heroes Arc Crusch meets the envoy of the Green Claw, Zaryusu Shasha, who fell in love with her at first sight. He immediately proposes to Crusch right away, causing her to become befuddle at his display of emotion. Later on, they would both seriously discuss their race's current predicament in the upcoming invasion. After some degree of urgency and subtle use of blackmail, she was thoroughly convinced by Zaryusu to have her tribe, Red Eye in joining their tribal alliance. Both Zaryusu, Rororo and Crusch then make their way to appeal to the Dragon Tusk Tribe. By coming there, however, they are met with hostility from the Dragon Tusk Tribe and it is particularly Zaryusu who gets their attention. As many members of the tribe, were also former tribesmen of Yellow Speckle and Sharp Edge, tribes defeated by Green Claw in the resource war. Then Zenberu Gugu, leader of Dragon Tusk appeared and challenged Zaryusu to a duel before gaining his tribe's participation in the war and completing the tribal alliance. Crusch watches from the sidelines and witnesses Zaryusu's victory over Zenberu Gugu. After healing the two warriors, Crusch and Zaryusu are treated to a banquet. All three representatives travel together and rendezvous at the Razor Tail village where the rest of the tribal leaders have gathered. There Crusch was introduced to her future brother-in-law Shasryu Shasha. At the tribal chieftain assembly, Crusch was placed in charge of the tribes druids to strengthen the alliance's defenses. Abilities and Powers Lulu is the strongest of all the magic casters that exist within the lizardmen tribes. Her magical focus lies in controlling nature and summoning spirits to assist her in different ways. However due to her albino nature, Crusch burns easily in the sun, thus she is very weak against sunlight, forcing her to wear a ridiculous bush outfit during the day. Known Classes * Druid (8) * Mystic Shaman (5) * Summoner (2) * Dragon Adept (1) Active *'Earth Bind' *'Lion's Heart' *'Middle Cure Wound' *'Third Tier Summon Beast' Relationships Zaryusu Shasha Crusch's lover and husband. They met when Zaryusu visited Red Eye to form an alliance and he was captivated by her beauty. It was love at first sight for him and he unintentionally proposed to her. After his death at the hands of Cocytus, she made a deal with Ainz to revive him. Trivia * By volume 7, Crusch is said to be pregnant with Zaryusu's child. Quotes * (To Zaryusu): "Thank you for your courtesy. I am the acting chieftain of the Red Eye tribe, Crusch Lulu." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Lizardmen Category:Druids Category:Magic Caster Category:Chieftain Category:Nazarick